evilfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-012
SCP-012, also known as "A Bad Composition", is a harmful SCP object kept inside SCP Foundation's containment. Its class is Euclid. It is also presented in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-012 is an old, incomplete piece of handwritten musical score, entitled "On Mount Golgotha". The object appears to be part of a larger set of sheet music. The red/black ink, first thought to be some form of berry or natural dye ink, was later found to be human blood from multiple subjects. In every case, the test subjects exposed to SCP-012 view walked to it and mutilated themselves in order to use their own blood to finish the composition, resulting in subsequent symptoms of psychosis, insanity, blood loss and massive internal trauma. Those subjects who managed to finish a section of the piece immediately committed suicide, declaring the piece to be "impossible to complete". Attempting to perform the piece results in incomprehensible and disagreeable cacophony, composed by clashing instruments, each of them having no correlation or harmony with the others. In SCP - Containment Breach SCP-012 is located in a containment chamber that requires a level 3 keycard to access. When opened, the player will travel down a flight of stairs and find a control panel. If the player steps far enough into the containment area, the door to SCP-012's containment room will open. Unless the player resists it, they will move into the room where SCP-012's safe has been opened and lowered, and the track "On Mount Golgotha" will play while within the room. The player will inflict damage to themselves and attempt to finish SCP-012 if they are pulled in to the point where they are standing in front of the object. They will mumble to themselves, proclaiming it to be "impossible to complete", along with other insane ramblings. If the player does not leave the containment, they will eventually die from blood loss. The player can fight for control of themselves by walking and looking away from SCP-012. It is possible for them to leave the room unscathed. If they have damaged themselves, they will also be bleeding as they leave the room, which will require healing with a first aid kit. The player will begin bleeding from when they get the message "You tear open your left wrist and start completing the composition with your blood" onwards. As the player damages themselves more and more, lines will start appearing on SCP-012 and the player will begin laughing manically. The memetic effects of SCP-012 can be negated by wearing SCP-714. When worn, the player will not harm themselves, ramble, or be drawn to the composition. Even if the player stands in front of the composition, they will not begin damaging themselves. In Unity's SCP - Containment Breach Remake In the first edition of Unity's SCP - Containment Breach remake, SCP-012 was located within it's containment chamber. If the player wanders too close to SCP-012 the player will be locked and forced to walk to SCP-012 and then they will proceed to try and complete SCP-012 with their own blood while the player mumbles insanely. If the player is wearing SCP-714 then SCP-012 will have no effect on them and they will be able to walk around in it's containment chamber. It is now removed from the current version of the game after its previous update. External Links *SCP-012 on SCP Foundation official site. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Possession Category:Possessed Objects Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Paranormal Category:Magic